


Lie Down With Me

by Lovefushsia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Sexy Times, Writer Stiles, hotel room, sterek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: Stiles is a popular author and Derek is his friend who's always by his side on book tours, and this time he calls it a day because Stiles just needs to sleep. Tired talking ensues and feelings are finally admitted.**With a last glance at his sleepy Stiles he wandered to the door and pulled it open, cursing softly as the hinges squeaked. When he was out in the hall, key card out and hand on his own door to push it open, his phone vibrated in his pocket.





	Lie Down With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with [this interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=me6FYq7-pi4&t=123s) and how exhausted Dylan looked that day, he looked like he needed Tyler to get him out of there and just sleep for a week. So I've turned that into a Sterek au :D

Peter was standing by the elevators as Derek held onto Stiles’ elbow and led him through the hallway. Derek spoke before Stiles’ manager could get in a question. “We’re taking a break, he was almost asleep between those last two interviews.”

He punched the button harder than he needed to and watched Peter fold his arms over his chest as they waited for the doors to open. Stiles yawned beside him and murmured something about being back in a bit. God he was adorable. 

“I’ll give you twenty minutes but there are still tables to get through - don’t make me come up there.”

Derek narrowed his eyes and managed to bite back his response until the doors slid open and he turned back to Stiles, tugging him gently into the elevator.

They shouldn’t even be here today, Stiles had been up for hours into the night, had maybe got two hours of sleep, and this press tour was too much for him today - the shadows under his eyes and gravelly voice were enough to have Derek worrying the whole morning so far. Somehow though Stiles always managed to answer the questions thrown at him perfectly, giving answers layered with detail and charm.  

Now he watched as Stiles leaned up against the mirrored wall of the elevator and yawned again, finally seeming to give into his exhaustion. “How much nap time do I have?” he asked.

“As much as you need,” Derek said, staying on his side of the car but wanting more than anything to tuck his arm around Stiles’ waist, take his weight, have Stiles rest on his shoulder.

He swallowed hard and turned to watch the display panel, concentrating on the floor numbers as each one lit up.

“Thanks Derek,” Stiles said softly and Derek looked up with a frown, not sure he deserved any thanks since he hadn’t been able to get today cancelled and Stiles would still have to go back downstairs later on. “You’re always looking out for me, I really appreciate it.”

Derek allowed a small smile as Stiles looked at him kind of dreamily. He looked dreamy, he looked adorable. “Always,” he murmured, as the elevator came to a stop and the doors pinged open. “Come on,” he nodded to the hallway and put a hand on the small of Stiles' back as he dragged himself forward. “Let’s get you lying down.”

Stiles smirked at him over his shoulder and then almost bumped into the wall so Derek moved his hand to Stiles’ hip and directed him away from obstacles and towards the right room. Derek’s room was just next door but he helped Stiles inside first and as the door snicked shut behind them Stiles turned back, smiling when he saw Derek was still there. 

“You need anything before I…” Derek asked, gesturing with a thumb over his shoulder. 

“Nah, I’m good. But you’ll stay though, right?” Stiles said, as he pulled at the hem of his shirt and Derek tried to look away as he tugged it up and off. 

“Uh, yeah.”

Stiles smiled sleepily at him and reached for his belt, turning to the bed as he pulled open his jeans and shoved them down his hips.

Derek made an unintentional sound in his throat that he instantly regretted as it made Stiles turn back to him, getting tangled in his jeans and dropping to the carpet, half naked and giggling.

Derek sighed and went to help him up. 

“Wait, let me just…” Stiles kicked at his jeans and Derek closed his eyes for a moment before reaching for a foot and pulling off Stiles' Converse, grabbing a leg and yanking off his jeans before starting on the other leg. “Thanks man,” Stiles said.

Derek pulled him up and onto the bed and Stiles sank into it with such a content expression on his face Derek’s stomach tightened at the image. He couldn’t do this again. Next time Stiles could bring Scott with him. This was too much. He was torturing himself, not helping Stiles to break up these endless days, and ending up depressed, in his room, wishing he could just admit his feelings to his friend and get the awkward rejection over with so he could move on.  

“Derek,” Stiles murmured from his pillow, and Derek hummed a response from where he was clearing up Stiles’ clothes, folding them neatly onto the chair by the bed, but when he looked at Stiles he was asleep, a slight smile curving his lips and he looked so still and peaceful, breathing gently.

Derek sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and making a decision. He turned and padded quietly to the door and was just about to make his exit when a phone blurted out loudly from near to the bed.

“Damn it,” he said, hurrying to grab it from Stiles’ pile of clothes and silence it before it woke him. Apparently he was already deeply asleep though and Derek jabbed at the call button, taking the phone into the bathroom so he could talk quietly. 

“Stiles! How’s it going?”

“Scott, it’s me, he’s taking a nap.”

“Oh Derek, hey, is he doing ok?”

“Yeah, he’s exhausted already, but it’s going well.”

“That’s great. Lydia was wondering if you’ve spoken to him yet, you know, about…”

“No, no, I told you, that’s not gonna happen,” Derek hissed, peering around the door frame to check on Stiles. Still asleep.

“I don’t know why not man, we all know how great you’d be together, just tell him.”

Derek rubbed at his eyes with his free hand, suddenly wishing he could nap the rest of the afternoon away as well.

“He’s got enough going on with this book tour without needing to think about me.”

“Hmm, well I don’t know man, I just think you might be able to help him to chill, you know, if the two of you got it on, it might help-”

Derek ended the call cutting Scott off and wishing he had never been coerced into letting his feelings for Stiles be known to his friends. Well, friend - but Lydia apparently couldn’t keep anything to herself.

He opened the door and went back out to the bedroom, placing Stiles’ phone carefully onto the table beside the bed.

With a last glance at his sleepy Stiles he wandered to the door and pulled it open, cursing softly as the hinges squeaked. When he was out in the hall, key card out and hand on his own door to push it open, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He frowned and pulled it out, imagining he’d see Scott’s face on the screen, but it was Stiles. “Hey, I thought you were sleeping?” he said as he pushed the door open and stepped inside his room. 

“Something woke me and you’re not here,” Stiles said. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just next door. What d’you need?”

There was a slight pause and then Stiles said, “Nothing, I just thought you were going to stay, sorry I fell asleep man.”

“You don’t have to apologise, sleep was kind of the plan,” Derek assured him.

“Yeah, but I didn’t want you to be bored and leave.”

“I wasn’t bored. Stiles, will you go back to sleep?”

Stiles sighed over the phone. “Ok, I’ll try,” he said, and Derek hung up.

Sometimes he wanted to kick himself. It sounded like Stiles wanted him there, but as friends, well… Derek wouldn’t drop everything to rush to anyone else’s bedside. Not unless they were sick he supposed. Or seemed sad that he wasn’t there when they’d woken up…

He huffed out a huge breath and made himself count to twenty before he pulled open his door and stepped back over to Stiles’ room. He tapped on the door. There was a groan from inside and as the seconds ticked by Derek regretted this decision more than ever. Finally, the door was yanked open and a tousled Stiles stood there, holding the door as if it was holding him up and if he let go he might fold up onto the carpet again like he had earlier. 

“Ok, back to bed. Right now,” Derek told him, slipping his arm under Stiles’ and letting the door close behind him.

He walked Stiles back to the bed, Stiles patting his stomach as they moved, talking to him quietly about a dream he’d been having before he woke up. Derek tried not to listen because he heard his name and he didn’t want to know.

He also tried to avoid touching or looking at too much of Stiles’ beautiful, naked skin as he dropped back onto the bed. 

“Ok?” he murmured, as Stiles looked up at him. 

Stiles nodded but then his mouth turned down a little and he patted the bed beside him. 

Derek frowned at him. “What?”

“Lie down with me? You need to chill too.”

Derek sighed again and kicked off his shoes. “Just for a bit,” he said begrudgingly. 

“I don’t smell. I don’t think I smell, do I smell? I should take a shower before we go back downstairs,” Stiles said, and Derek nudged him with his hand as he lay down, head as far from Stiles and his pillow as he could manage. 

“Shut up and sleep,” he said, but he was smiling and Stiles rolled his head and smiled back before he closed his eyes. 

“Thanks, Derek.”

“‘S ok.”

 

Derek didn’t sleep. Not for a moment. He watched Stiles: watched as his eyes moved slightly under his eyelids until they went still, presumably as he fell asleep; watched his chest rise and fall and the way his lips parted just a little and his breath came out with the smallest sound. Derek loved to see him so relaxed. He texted Peter and told him they’d have to postpone. It had already been thirty minutes and Derek wasn’t prepared to wake Stiles. Peter could make any damn excuse he needed to, they would do the remaining interviews tomorrow, when Stiles was properly rested. 

Suddenly, Stiles arm flailed out from his body and hit Derek in the chest. Without actually opening his eyes Stiles grabbed hold of Derek’s shirt front and pulled until their bodies were closer, too close. Stiles’ arm wrapped around Derek’s chest and held on, fingers digging into his ribs.

“Hey,” Derek whispered, not sure what to do with his own hands and heart racing at the sudden cuddling. “Stiles?” he hissed softly, but Stiles grunted and ignored him. “Are you awake?” Derek persisted, because he couldn’t even let himself be hugged - couldn’t even enjoy this moment without trying to wake Stiles and probably have him move away in confusion that they were so close in the first place. He closed his eyes in silent frustration, moved his hand carefully so that it was lying on the bed between them, in the small space left when Stiles had manoeuvred them. 

When he opened them again Stiles was staring at him. Derek blinked at him, trying to move away but Stiles held him close. 

“I’m awake,” Stiles said. “Sorry, bad dream, I think, I didn’t mean to grab you.” And yet he wasn’t moving his arm - he was still clutching Derek with a firm grip around his body.

“Oh,” Derek said. “It’s ok.”

“Thanks for staying,” Stiles whispered.

“Anytime.”

Stiles stared at him for a moment until he finally spoke again. “There’s a guy in the new book, he’s basically an idiot, can never get through a whole sentence without getting distracted, never lets himself just chill and process stuff, takes advantage of his friends.” Stiles voice was soft, calm as he talked and Derek just listened, tried to avoid focusing on Stiles’ hand touching him, as he always did whenever they touched because if he thought about it too much he would crumble. 

Stiles let his hand trail back across Derek’s chest as he rolled onto his back and went on: “But he’s got this one friend, he loves him. He’s always there for him, never lets him do anything truly stupid, takes care of him, y’know?”

Derek frowned and nodded slowly, as Stiles looked at him. He wanted Stiles to touch him again. He kept to his side of the bed and didn’t move his hand.

“He knows his friend has his life to lead, doesn’t need him taking up all his time, but he can’t seem to let him go - he’s selfish.”

Derek frowned again. “He loves him, he just wants him close,” he whispered.

“Yeah, but the guy hasn’t told his friend how he feels - he’s never sat down and thought about it for long enough and tried to start the conversation - like, ‘Hey, are you doing ok? What’s happening with you, are you happy?’ He just lets things go on until it’s nearly too late.”

Derek swallowed, took in a shaky breath. “How’s it going to be resolved?” he asked quietly.

“They’re going to talk it out. The first guy, the idiot, he finally gets his head out of his ass, gets up the courage to bring it up. Turns out his friend has never seen him that way, and it takes this conversation to make him see what they could have together.”

“So, it’s an exploration of feelings, the story? Is he even gay? This friend.”

“He’s bi, they both are.”

Derek nodded. “How’s it going to end?”

“I don’t know. Haven’t written it yet. I wanted to ask what you thought. Friends to lovers. How should it end?” Stiles asked, and Derek could see the anxiety on his face, his hand quivered a little as he moved it across and placed it on top of Derek’s between them.

Derek’s voice shook a little when he started to speak, but he kept his eyes on their hands, not able to look at Stiles just yet, in case he had this all wrong. “Your guy, he’s not an idiot, he’s just focused, dedicated to whatever his job is. His friend wants to be there for him regardless, because that’s what friends do - support each other. He’s probably never once thought that it was a chore, it’s where he wants to be-” He met Stiles eyes and felt his chest clench as he took in the finer details of his beautiful face, dark eyes so absorbed by what Derek was saying, lashes long and perfect, the freckles dotted across his cheeks that Derek wanted to stroke his thumb over. “That conversation they have… the friend probably never thought the guy would feel that way about him, he’d be so overwhelmed it’d take a while to get used to the idea. But when he did, there’d be no stopping him.”

Stiles took in a sharp breath, squeezing Derek’s hand. “You think he’d feel the same way?”

Derek nodded, fighting a smile. “Definitely.” He watched Stiles carefully. “How long have you been writing this one for?” he asked.

“About a year.”

“That long?” 

“Yeah, but I’ve had the idea in mind for way longer,” Stiles was breathing shallowly now, his voice cracking and he swallowed again. “Derek…”

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek got out through his own shaky breaths. “I’ve wanted you for so long, it just got harder to try to let you know-”

Stiles moved, shoving Derek onto his back and straddling him before leaning in and kissing him hard. Derek got over the shock in an instant and kissed him back, clutching at his hips as their bodies came together in places Derek had tried so hard not to think about. Apparently, now he could think about it.

“Derek, oh my God,” Stiles said, coming up for air, looking down into Derek’s face in wonder.

Derek raised a hand to his cheek, stroking lightly with his thumb and Stiles leaned into it. “Stiles,” he whispered.

Stiles took his hand and pinned it to the bed, threading his other through Derek’s hair as he kissed him again.

Derek writhed beneath him, finally being able to touch and feel Stiles pressed against him had made him hard in an instant, but he could easily feel how hard Stiles was through his underwear so he kind of thought that wasn’t a problem.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Stiles gasped out when he broke the kiss again. 

Derek shoved up, dislodging Stiles who clung to his shoulders for a moment before helping Derek to pull his shirt up and off. Stiles looked down at him in what looked like wonder, no matter that he was sitting on Derek, mostly naked, smooth and supple skin beautifully on show.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Stiles told him and Derek smiled wide and nudged his hips upwards until Stiles’ head fell back and he groaned. “Damn, that feels so good,” he said. Derek ran a hand up his chest, coming to rest against the long line of his neck, fingers caressing lightly. “Oh God, why have we not done this before?” Stiles murmured. 

“Because we’re both idiots,” Derek said. 

Stiles looked back at him and grinned. “Yeah, no doubt. So we need to make up for lost time right now, ok?”

“Ok, what do you have in mind?” Derek asked, leaning in to kiss Stiles’ neck and brush his cheek against the soft skin there.

“That,” Stiles said, voice straining, “more of that, and you need to be naked,” he added, and Derek grabbed at his hips and shifted him to the side, pulling his jeans open and shoving them down while Stiles shimmied out of his underwear, nodding suggestively to Derek’s boxer-briefs, so he shoved them off until they were both completely naked and just staring at each other. 

“Come back here,” Derek said, and Stiles moved back onto his lap, cocks brushing up against each other as Stiles rolled his hips back and forth.

He leaned in and kissed Derek again and Derek grabbed his hips, bringing their bodies together in little thrusting motions as he tried to clear his mind, suddenly realising that they were doing this, that somehow after all this time Stiles felt the same way as Derek had since they’d first met. He ran his hand up Stiles’ back, into his hair and gripped his neck lightly, urging him into another kiss. Stiles reached between them and wrapped his long fingers around Derek’s cock, fingers he’d watched holding a pencil, writing away for hours, tapping away at his laptop and now they were running along the length of his cock and Derek held to him tighter as he lost himself in the pleasure of Stiles’ hand. 

Stiles kissed his lips, his cheek, whispered into his ear that he wanted to see Derek come, making Derek groan and grab harder at Stiles’ hip before he realised that touching Stiles might be a welcome move. He caught his breath and reached for Stiles’ cock, thumbing the head as his fingers slipped around the silky smooth length. Stiles mouth was back against Derek’s and he whispered Derek’s name as they got into a rhythm and clutched at each other with their free hands. Derek shoved up into Stiles’ firm grip and moved his own hand in time, and Stiles couldn’t seem to keep still, clutching at Derek’s shoulder, fingers digging in as he writhed and moaned and then there was just wetness and Stiles’ body, rigid in his arms and they fell into another kiss. Derek wrapped his own hand around Stiles’ on his cock so he could help get himself off, because Stiles looked about ready to collapse on him again and with a final deep kiss Derek came all over their hands, adding to the stickiness covering them both.

Stiles did collapse against him then, damp chests pressing together as he brought them both back down to lie on the bed, his head on Derek’s chest when he’d finally stopped wriggling. 

“Oh fuck, Derek, that was fucking… ridiculous man, where have you been hiding that?”

“Hiding what..?” Derek murmured, holding onto Stiles as if he was going to disappear on him. 

“Those skills man, I mean I never even knew…”

“You never asked.”

“You never offered to tell me.”

“Ok, so, we’re agreed,” Derek said, trying hard to think of words in the face of his amazing afterglow. “More talking.”

“More talking and more fucking,” Stiles said. “Definitely more fucking.”

Derek kissed the top of his head. “You’re lying in jizz.”

“Don’t care,” Stiles said, running a finger along Derek’s abs and trailing through their combined drying cum.

“We should shower.” 

“I can’t move just yet.”

“Ok,” Derek said, definitely happy to stay right where they were until they absolutely had to move. “Stiles?” he added after a moment. 

“Hmm?” He already sounded half asleep.

“Is that really your new book? Those characters?”

Stiles nodded against his chest. “Yep. And now I know how to end it.” He raised his head and pulled himself up with a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Might need to do some more research first though,” he added, kissing Derek lightly. 

Derek shoved a damp hand into Stiles’ hair and nodded against his lips. “I’ll be happy to help with that,” he said, and kissed him again. 


End file.
